Destroy All Monsters 2 : Doom's Gate
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: My sequel to Toho's Destroy All Monsters. My first Fic so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Destroy All Monsters 2: Doom's Gate

Chapter One

Ten years have passed since the demise of the mighty King of The Monsters- Godzilla and the mysterious disappearance of his offspring. The Godzilla Force investigation team comprised of Doctor Mitsoro Siragowa, the leading most authority on radiation. Akito "Ace" Tanaka, ex-Air Force pilot and test pilot for G- Forces fighting machines. And lastly Niki Harato, part of the original psychic division of G-Force, and specialist on the young Godzilla. were about to encounter a threat to themselves and the entire planet. On the far side of the world in a darkened boardroom. A group of suspicious men dressed all in black gathered to hatch out an evil plan to take over the unsuspecting world.

"Number One, Take your retrieval teams to destination Alpha and bring in the second subject!" Said a man that appeared to be the leader of the group. "Team Seven and Nine, Begin preparations for the restoration process as the subjects are brought in by the recovery teams!" as he continued to issue orders to his subordinates.

"Everything will be ready upon their arrival commander." Answered one of the other men.

"See that they are or the consequences for your failure will be yours and your groups to bear!" the leader scowled as he pointed to the man.

Soon the strange people began to go their separate ways. Meanwhile on a faraway deserted island somewhere off the Japanese mainland, there was considerable amount of activity going on – strange lights in the night skies, and unmarked aircraft and sea ships during the daytime hours. And bizarre reports of ships and persons disappearing without a trace. This prompted G-Force to send in an investigation team to look into the occurrences.

Ace, Doctor Siragowa, and Niki were sent in to start their investigation of the occurrences. Where they caused by the young Godzilla, another monster, or some other unexplained reason. Little did the unsuspecting team know that what lay before them was far worse than they could ever imagine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back on the island a large group of military dressed troops stood at the ready outside a huge bat-shaped ship as others unloaded large transport trucks and numerous types and sizes of assault vehicles.

"Team three is unloading the last of the support vehicles and will soon be ready for transport to the location of subject three." Said one of the soldiers clad in black into some sort of communication device.

"Very well as soon as you are ready carry out your mission." Came a voice over the hand held device.

"All destination codes have been pre-set into the transport gate, all will be ready upon your retrieval of the subject." Another voice replied

"Team Three leader, do not fail! Our schedule is on track and the supreme leader will hold you and your entire team responsible should you fail your assigned mission!" added the voice.

Meanwhile our G-Force trio arrived on the mainland and met with some of the local people to gather information on the unusual disappearances. After the interviews the team had no more leads than when they had started except that all the incidents were centered on the supposedly deserted island off shore. So the group decided to rent a boat to go out to the island for a little look around to see if they could learn anything new. On the island the activity level intensified as the military-like group set their plans in motion. A message had been sent and delivered to the group's commander.

"Group One has recovered and is preparing the second subject for processing." Said the trooper as he read the progress report to the commander.

"That is wonderful news!" the commander responded. "Have we heard from our allies Space Hunter M nebula and Seatopia?" he questioned.

"Yes sir all the subjects we requested for the invasion are on their way to the staging area and should arrive in two earth days." Responded the trooper.

"Have them placed along with the others until it is time to receive their invasion orders." The commander said with a smile.

"What if Godzilla junior should show up sir?" Asked the trooper.

"Forget him!" smugly answered the commander "He lacks the experience and the power to stop us at this point, He is not as powerful as his parent was before he melted down and passed into oblivion!"

Back at G-Force camp they left to investigate the island and soon reached a spot were ships were reported to have vanished. There they discovered the debris from wrecked ships.

"This most definitely the place that has claimed those ships and people!" Said Doctor Shiragowa.

"Yes, but what could have caused all of this, leave no survivors, and never be seen by anyone?!" asked Niki.

"What indeed?' answered the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meanwhile the troopers dressed in black stood before a huge archway that began to sputter and spark and started to glow brightly. Then an order amongst the soldiers was given and they moved into the archway then vanished. In a blink of an eye they found themselves in the ruins of a devastated city and worked their way through the twisted ruble of what was once an industrial complex as if looking for something. Suddenly there rang out a voice from the darkness as one of the troopers called out to his companions.

"I found it!" he called out.

The trooper's comrades hurried to his side and examined his find.

"It is not in very good condition!" remarked one of the black clad troopers.

Then one of the officers stepped forward and said in disgruntle tone "Take a sample of its D.N.A. so that our scientists can use it to clone a replica of the former host."

"Let us leave and return to the base of operations!" barked the commander to his troops.

They then regrouped and with the press of a button a glowing arch opened and they proceeded through it. Upon returning to their base the group leader made his report to his commander about their mission.

"Number One reporting sir!" he said.

"Proceed with your report!" said the commander.

"The monster Destroyah has been located but the creature's remains were badly damaged and due to the radio-activity our scientists have reported that the monster will not be as large as it originally had been." The group leader told his commander.

"That is most disappointing, but it will have to do since there is not enough time to find a replacement for it." The commander answered in a dejected tone.

Meanwhile the G-Force team was checking out the wreckage of the ships for any clues as to what had happened to them and their crews when suddenly a creature rose from the ocean depths and charged their ship. They tried to out run the beast but slowly and surely closed the gap between them. The creature suddenly submerged beneath the boat and rammed its underside sending the entire crew diving into the water. The monster then turned back towards the boat intending to finish off its hapless prey. But before the creature could reach them a brilliant flash of light appeared in the sky that came closer and closer and began to take on a familiar form, it was that of the robot Jet Jaguar. He swooped in and scooped all three of the G-force members and flew them the monsters path of destruction. Having his prey snatched away the beast then disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"If it was not for this over sized tinker toy that thing would have gotten us all!" said Ace as Jet Jaguar set the trio down on the closest shore.

"That creature we encountered looked very familiar!" The doctor said. "Let us return to the hotel and get out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones." With that they headed to their hotel to dry off and change. As they entered the hotel's lobby and made their way to their rooms the employees, and guests stared in surprise at the sight of the mechanical man.

"It is alright everyone! He is with us there is no need for anyone to be alarmed!" the doctor assured the onlookers. When reached their floor the group separated and went off to each of their rooms. Doctor Shiragowa with his new found mechanical friend reached his room and entered and upon entry Jet Jaguar took up a position in front of the closest window and did not move from that spot. About a half an hour or so had gone by when Ace, and Niki returned to the doctor's room and saw Jet Jaguar still looking towards the window as he was waiting for something.

"I see that our new friend is still here!" said Niki.

"Yes he has not from that very spot since we had arrived." the doctor informed his companions. A short time later there came a knock at the doctor's hotel room door.

"I am looking for Doctor Mitsoro Shiragowa?" asked the man outside the door.

"I am Doctor Shiragowa!" the doctor replied.

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you in person doctor! My name is Ken Fujiama , I am Jet Jaguar's creator." The man informed them.

"Then it seems that we have something of yours then." Ace said pointing towards the window and Jet Jaguar who just at that moment turned and began to move towards them.

"Yes, I know I followed his homing signal here." Kenny informed the group.

"Let me introduce the rest of the team." The doctor said "this is Niki Harato, and "Ace" Harato."

"It is nice to meet the both of you." Kenny replied.

"You have some machine there." Ace remarked.

"Oh! But he does more than just take orders like any machine, he can actually think for himself. His reactions and reasoning are actually equal to our own!" Kenny responded with pride in his voice.

"That is amazing! So he is almost human then?" asked Niki.

"Actually sometimes I feel that he is more than human!" answered Kenny. "But since I first built him I have added a few new improvements to his design that I am eager to see how they work."

"Why was Jet Jaguar out at the island?" asked the doctor.

"For the same reason that you were, I sent him out to try and help find out what was going on out there. Kenny answered.

"I think that we should go back out to the island once more but this time we are going do it my way!" Ace said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ace put in a call to G-Force headquarters to request they send out a helicopter so they could fly out to the mysterious island. He gave them his name, rank, access code, and password and told them it was urgent they get there as soon as possible. When the military craft arrived Ace dismissed the pilot, and co-pilot. The group then boarded the aircraft and headed out towards the island with Jet Jaguar as their escort. They made several circles around the island then without incident so they decided to fly inland more to see what they may find. As they neared the center of the island an ominous shadow over took them. They all started to look about to see what was causing the shadow Niki screamed out in shock.

"Look there!" as she pointed skyward. Everyone trained their eyes towards Niki's discovery and saw the terrifying form Varan heading towards them. The creature flew passed their craft so closely that he damaged the helicopter's tail rotor sending it out of control.

"Hang on everyone!" Ace shouted as he fought to gain control of the wildly spinning airship. Meanwhile as his human counterparts fought valiantly to save their lives Jet Jaguar used himself as bait to draw off Varan, and allow his friends to time to right their damaged craft and minimize any injuries that they may receive from their forced landing. The helicopter crashed into the dense jungle undergrowth which softened their landing and allowed the shaken group to exit the heavily damaged craft. As they distanced themselves from the wreckage it was then that the ship's fuel tanks exploded into a huge fireball.

"Is everyone alright!?" Inquired the doctor.

"Fine." responded Niki. 

"Okay here." Answered Ace.

"I am alright too." Said Kenny "Hey Ace next time you decide to practice your crash landings how about giving me a little notice so I can book a different flight." As he turned, and joked with Ace.

"Just be thankful that he is such a good pilot." Scolded doctor Shiragowa.

"We are not out of trouble just yet!" Niki said as she pointed behind the group. They all turned to see Varan towering over the trees and heading in their direction.

"Let us find somewhere to hide ourselves from that monster!" The doctor urged his friends. With that they all dove into the jungle's dense undergrowth as the monster neared the crash site. Varan towered over the wreckage and carefully checked it for signs of survivors. Assured there was no one left alive the monster turned and slowly walked away.

"I guess that we have no other choice but to go inland on foot." Said Ace.

"First you people have a monster attack your boat then, you are attacked by Varan and he knocks us out of the sky, This just is not one of your better days is it?" asked Kenny jokingly.

"I think that we are definitely on the right track, this island is the source of all those disappearing ships, and people." remarked Ace.

"But who is behind these incidents, and monsters?" Asked Niki. The weary, battered group made their way slowly to the island's interior.

"That creature that attacked our boat earlier today looked very familiar and now that I have had time to think about it I recognize it as the early form of the monster Hedorah." The doctor said as they went.

"But I thought that the monster Hedorah was destroyed?!" responded Niki.

"Yes it was, it was destroyed by Godzilla, but apparently that someone has either revived it or made a totally new creature." The doctor answered. Suddenly Niki stopped turned and gasped "What about Jet Jaguar, Are you not worried about him?"

"Do not worry, I built him with a survival mode and he can find us the same way I first found you at the hotel." Kenny said with a smile on his face. "He will lock on to the signal given out by this pendant that I am wearing."

"Let us keep moving!" Doctor Shiragowa urged. They soon stumbled upon some sort complex with an observation tower surrounded by several large hangers, and a huge gate –like structure. A voice boomed over the loud speakers at the complex

"This is the commander, all security teams be on the alert there may be intruders in the area. If you find any strangers capture them and bring them to me immediately. That is all!" The group watched the activities at the strange base and witnessed the huge gateway begin to glow a bluish white , Then men, and machines began to appear from within it followed by a huge transport vehicle hauling the monster Gabara which seemed to be sedated.

"So that is where all these monsters are coming from!" Exclaimed Niki.

"But who is behind all of this?" asked Kenny.

"Would you like to find out for yourselves?" A voice said from behind them. The group slowly turned and saw guns trained on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The soldiers clad in black took their four prisoners and escorted them to the observation tower of the strange base where the alien commander was waiting.

"Well you have managed to get through our defenses and found our little base of operations." The commander said upon their arrival.

"Are you the people behind the disappearances of the locals, and these monsters?" asked Ace.

"Yes, all the monsters you have seen so far and soon will see are under our control. They were originally brought from our planet by an advanced force to prepare this planet for our arrival, but for some unknown reason they lost control of the monsters, and all contact with their advanced base was broken off." The alien commander replied. Now that we are here and that bothersome monster Godzilla is out of the way there is nothing on this planet that can stop us from carrying out our plan to take over this world. And with our allies from Seatopia, and the aliens from the Space Hunter M nebula we are assured of total domination of Earth." the alien leader said as he swaggered about the command center.

"What makes you so sure that the people of this world will be so easily defeated?" Doctor Shiragowa asked.

"True that there have been many before us that have tried to subjugate your Earth but they were always stopped short of their goal by one thing Godzilla. But now he is gone from this world forever, and his offspring is not powerful enough to stop our troops, and all of our monsters by himself!" snapped the commander. But even as the alien leader uttered these words a familiar from began to stir deep in the ocean off the coast of northern Japan and began to make its way towards the alien's base of operations. Back at the alien base the G-Force team had been placed in a holding cell to await their fate at the alien's hands. But as they waited they hatched out a plan to escape their captors, and get the news of the impending attack to the world. There came a noise at their prison door and as it slowly began to open Kenny, and Ace readied to spring upon who ever it was that was about to enter. They cautiously reached for the handle to the door and drew it open to discover that there was no one there. Just then a movement from behind them startled them and they turned about to their astonishment to see Jet Jaguar standing there.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Niki.

"It is something that I had designed, and installed into him called the Stealth Cloak. It bends light waves around his metallic body and he becomes invisible." Kenny informed his friends.

"Well let us leave before the aliens discover that we are free." The doctor urged. As they searched for a way to escape the island they found the docks but were stopped buy a couple of armed guards. Kenny and Ace drew their attention Jet Jaguar using his Stealth Cloak knocked the guards unconscious. Before jumping into a nearby hovercraft Kenny reached down and removed a transport badge that the aliens use for their transport arch from one of the alien guards.

"I have plans for this." Kenny snickered to himself. The group departed the island aboard the hovercraft they could hear the base's alarms begin to sound.

I guess that they finally noticed that we were gone." Kenny said.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" Niki asked.

"This thing does not have booster rockets on it you know!" Ace informed her. Ace made a run for the closest shore of the mainland as the aliens sent out their Vampfire air fighters to chase the fleeing group. Energy blasts from the alien fighters rained down all about the hovercraft and if not for Ace's superb navigational skills their escape and lives would have been short lived. The hovercraft was nearing the mainland shore when the aliens broke off their attack and returned to their base. But as the G-Force began to breathe a sigh of relief the monster Hedorah erupted from the water. Hedorah attacked the hovercraft forcing the shocked escapees to swim for their lives. Luckily they made it to shore and gained their composure then set out to Kenny's workshop. When they arrived there they were met by Jet Jaguar who was waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ace I want you to return to G-Force headquarters and inform them of the aliens' plans to take over the earth and have them ready everything they have in the way of weapons because I feel they will need them." Doctor Shiragowa said. "Niki and I will travel to Infant Island and see if Mothra can assist us in getting the remaining Earth monsters to aid in the battle for us."

"And I have a little plan that involves using the alien's own technology against them." Kenny added as he held up the transport badge. And with that they all set out in different directions with missions each had to perform in order to save the Earth from its newest threat. Niki and the doctor soon found themselves on Infant Island being led to speak with the twin fairies to aide in getting Mothra to help them with their task.

"There is no reason for you to ask for Mothra to help you we have sensed the trouble and already sent our great guardian out to rally the remaining monsters to the battle the invaders from space." The twins told the puzzled pair. Meanwhile out in space a trio of monsters gathered on a destination of destruction. Gigan, King Ghidorah, and Battra were on their way to Earth to join the invasion.

"The monsters sent by the inhabitants of the Space Hunter M Nebula are about to enter the earth's atmosphere!" said one of the aliens manning a viewing console.

"That is good they are just in time to begin the invasion of Earth!" The alien commander gleefully replied. "And how many others have been prepared for the attack?" he asked.

"The monsters Gabara, Varan, and Hedorah are ready, the monsters Megalon, and Baragon are tunneling to their assigned locations, and our scientists have fully restored the monsters Space Godzilla, and Destroyah and are now ready to begin their assaults." A troop leader informed the commander. Niki, Doctor Shiragowa, along with the twin fairies went to awaken the monster King Seasar from his resting place. Ace met with the G-Force council to convene a meeting of the world representatives to inform them of the aliens plans take over the world.

"Are you certain of your facts!?" asked a council representative.

"Yes! Absolutely I personally witnessed the aliens gathering the monsters while investigating reports of people, and ships disappearing near the island that they have made their base. I have even seen them bring in the monster Gabara to their base." Ace replied.

"How are these aliens bringing these monsters to the island with out anyone ever seeing them?" another council representative asked.

"They are using a device that not only allows them to travel through time but over great distances as well." Ace replied.

"We have heard enough! Have all G-Force teams around the world prepare for battle and ready at a moments notice!" said the council head.

Ace spoke up "Sir, allow me a request. Let me pilot the Mecha-Godzilla 2 and lead the Earth's defense forces into battle."

"Yes by all means take out the robot and lead our defense forces against the alien invaders, and their creatures." The council leader said. G-Force crews around the world prepared for the attack as Ace and his teams readied the Mecha-Godzilla 2, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and all of the Supra Xs. As Ace sat in the cockpit of the Mecha-G. A voice came over the machines communication console.

"Ace is you there?" asked the voice. "This is your friend Bulldog, from the U.S. branch of G-Force. I was told that they brought you out of mothballs for this little rumble."

"Yeah, you know me whenever I get the chance to go on a suicide mission I am the first one in line. So where are you off to. ?" Ace responded.

"We are being sent out to out after that walking sludge pile Hedorah." Bulldog responded.

"Well good luck to you Bulldog." Ace said.

"Yeah sure we will have to get together after this is all over." Bulldog said. As Ace continued his system checks Kenny was busy in his workshop beginning to put his plan into effect. He installed the transport badge right into Jet Jaguars internal system so that he could operate the alien's archway by remote control. Then he gave his creation a little device that would come in handy during the battles, and lastly he handed Jet Jaguar something that looked like an oversized version of a transport badge after adjusting the settings inside of it. Then he told Jet Jaguar what he wanted done and set him to the task at hand. Soon news reports of monsters attacking all over the world began to appear. Space Godzilla in London, Gabara in Paris, Hedorah in Moscow and Battra attacking Washington D.C. .

"Well the alien's invasion has begun, alert all pilots to scramble, and launch our counter attack!" The G-Force council head ordered. Pilots worldwide launched their machines and went off to their designated assignments. The Supra Xs followed closely by the Moguera armed to the teeth with the newest weapons the Dehydrator rockets, and the Thermite lazer, designed especially to destroy the monster Hedorah set out on their mission. Ace meanwhile took the Mecha-Godzilla out from the secret underground hanger to stop the monster Baragon. Upon returning to G-Force headquarters Doctor Shiragowa were escorted to the councils viewing chamber.

"Are the Earth's monsters ready to fight the aliens' creatures?" The council leader asked.

"Yes they are." The doctor answered "Mothra has gathered Anguirus, Fire Rodan, Gorosaurus, Titanasaurus, and King Seasar." After addressing the council Niki turned to Doctor Shiragowa and said "I wish I knew where Godzilla junior was I know I could get him to fight for us as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

But unknown to Niki the young Godzilla was already on his way to the island held by the aliens to help defend the earth from the aliens, and their horde of creatures.

"Are our troops, machines, and the monsters going to be enough to put down the terrible threat that loomed over the entire planet." Asked an anxious member of the council while watching the viewing screen of the military and their preparations for war. Kenny who just entered at that moment spoke up.

"Maybe I can ease your mind a little. I have a plan that is presently under way that may give us the edge to turn the tide in our favor by using the aliens own technology against them. My robot Jet jaguar is on his way to the alien base to carry out my plan."

"And just how do you intend to stop the alien's plan with just your robot?" asked a military representative of the G-Force council.

"He is going to use that transport gate out there and bring back the only hope this world has. He is going to bring back Godzilla himself to help us put down the alien's attack." Kenny added.

"Have all troops begin the assault of the island!" The council leader ordered. With that word went out to the military to start their invasion of the alien strong hold, and the monsters around the world. In response to the military's attack on their base the alien's sent out their Vampfire space fighters who began to open fire upon the naval ships bombarding their stronghold. But even with their superior fighter crafts they knew that they were still in danger and soon began recalling the monsters from their assigned tasks to return and defend their masters. Already on the island Jet Jaguar when the invasion started using his stealth cloak proceeded to carry out his assignment and used the archway with out being noticed. The monsters not already destroyed in their confrontations with the Earth's forces soon began to arrive and without hesitation went about driving the Earth forces back. But at the same moment some of the monsters defending earth also made their appearance and attacked the alien forces as well. Both the aliens and the humans decided to fall back and let the monsters go at it. The ferocious battle of the monsters grew to a fevered pitch as the Earth's war machine Mecha-Godzilla made an appearance during the battle. Monsters on both sides began to fall one after the other as the war waged on and soon it was apparent that it was not looking good for the Earth forces. As the tide of battle turned to the aliens and the World's hope dimmed Godzilla junior exploded from the ocean and joined the may lay and just then the transport arch began to glow and out stepped Jet Jaguar returning from his task. He enlarged to his gigantic size and headed for his old enemy Gigan to settle the score from their last encounter. But even with the added help the alien's still had the upper hand. Both of the monsters Mothra, and Battra both withdrew from battle due to their wounds and again things did not look good for the Earth. During the battle Ace heard a voice over his command console "Hey Ace! Are you there?" It was his friend Bulldog.

"Yeah, I am here but it is not a very good time to talk right now!" Ace said.

"Well just thought that you would like to know that you can scratch another monster from the alien line up. We just took down Hedorah with those new weapons they gave us. But now for the bad news we are out of the game for the rest of the season. That creature did a real number on the Moguera, and the Supra Xs we suffered heavy damage and can no longer fight so it is up to you to go and help that big lizard of yours. And kick some alien backside." Bulldog said.

"That is too bad it would have been fun to fight side by side once more." Ace commented. "I will see you after it is all over at headquarters Okay!"

"Till then buddy. Over and out!" Bulldog replied. Meanwhile at G-Force headquarters Niki turned to Kenny "Where is Godzilla? Wasn't he supposed to have come back with Jet Jaguar?" she asked.

"I do not know! Maybe he was unable to find him, or the device I gave Jet Jaguar malfunctioned." Kenny replied. As they watched the battles on the viewing monitors in the council's chambers. Monsters and machines beat, stomped, and blasted each other mercilessly until only Godzilla junior, Jet Jaguar, and Mecha-Godzilla were left to defend Earth. Soon they were surrounded by the alien monsters Space Godzilla, Megalon, Destroyah, King Ghidorah, and Gigan with nowhere to run. Things looked dark for the Earth's defenders when suddenly once more the transport arch began to glow but before the cycle was finished the alien commander gave his monsters the order to destroy the arch. Space Godzilla, and the others turned their attention from their helpless foes and began their assault on their own machine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The alien controlled monsters decimated the great machine as to their master's order but they had failed something had taken form and was beginning to move. The great machine sparked and sputtered as the smoke began to clear and the figure stepped beyond the arch's threshold. There for all to behold was the mighty Godzilla in all his primal glory. The King of the Monsters surveyed the battle zone for a moment and snarled in defiance as he looked at the group of alien controlled monsters. He then turned his attention towards his fallen offspring which was being helped to his feet by his robotic allies. Even though dazed and battered the younger monster recognized it's elder and roared a greeting. The elder monster responded in kind and turned back his attention to the alien foes as rage filled his eyes. His spine crackled and began to glow as he powered up then a tremendous energy blast erupted from his maw. The alien monsters toppled like dominos as the blast swept over them like a tidalwave. Godzilla junior and Mecha- Godzilla joined the elder Godzilla as their enemies started to get to their feet the trio then in unison fired upon them with everything that they had. Jet Jaguar then took his place along side his companions and his chest plate swung open and revealed a Plasma Pulse Projector which his creator had just installed prior to sending him off to retrieve Godzilla. The foursome stood like a row of gun fighters firing salvo after salvo at their helpless foes. The alien monsters scurried to find refuge from the bombardment as Earth's defenders hammered away at them. The aliens sensing that their advantage was lost began to retreat back into the dark vastness of space followed closely by their beaten creatures. The G-Force council and all of the Earth's defense forces cheered victriously as they watched the alien monsters and their masters disappeared from sight. Earth's four defenders stood proudly as the smoke cleared from the devastated battlefield. Godzilla senior turned towards his youngster and placed his claw on his shoulder and looked at him with parental pride then slowly turned and walked away. As he went his body began to glow until the intensity was blindingly brilliant then he was gone. Jet Jaguar having returned to his normal size once again approached Kenny and handed him the transport device he was given for Godzilla.

"What does this mean?" asked Doctor Shiragowa as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"It means that he never found Godzilla to give it to him!" Kenny said.

"So how did Godzilla access the alien arch?" asked the doctor.

"Don't you understand!" Niki said "That was the spirit of Godzilla which returned to protect junior and the Earth from the aliens and their beasts."

"Hopefully he will return again should we ever need him again." Said Doctor Shiragowa. And as everyone watched the young Godzilla return to the sea they realized that a new beginning dawned for the young monster and the people of Earth.

THE END


End file.
